


Warm

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is still an asshole, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise thinks about why he is dating someone like Aomine and discovers he wouldn’t want him any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sandra-chan who was sweet enough to give me one of her beloved urls and whom blog I love so.

Aomine was not a good boyfriend. 

He didn’t remember important dates and didn’t give Valentine presents. 

He was rude and treat his team mates and co workers poorly. 

And sometimes Kise asked himself why was he dating someone so rude.

But then Aomine would buy him something warm because he forgot his gloves in a cold day, or stay with him all night when he was sick, or took cooking lessons with Kagami (and you have to remember those too have a difficult relationship) only because he wanted to make a special dinner for him because he was feeling like it.

Kise smiled because he realized Aomine gave his best when he loved something (like basketball) and he always gave his best when they were together.


End file.
